<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hug Me and Don't Let Go by simranwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129005">Hug Me and Don't Let Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simranwrites/pseuds/simranwrites'>simranwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TikTok Mailee AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life, i love them, mailee, tiktok mailee au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simranwrites/pseuds/simranwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! This is my first Mailee fic, well drabble. This is just some Mailee fluff :) Hope you like it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TikTok Mailee AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hug Me and Don't Let Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mai! Come here!”, Ty Lee called out, fiddling with her phone to make sure that it would be able to record. </p>
<p>When Mai finally came, Ty Lee instantly wrapped her arms around the other, and said “Hiya babe”. </p>
<p>After 5 seconds, Mai reciprocated the hug, only saying, “You smell nice”.</p>
<p>After 30 seconds, Ty Lee saw the smile she so loved on Mai’s face. She loved being able to bring out Mai’s smile. “She’s so cute”, Ty Lee thought to herself. </p>
<p>After 1 minute, Mai asked, “You’re not letting go, are you?”, slightly amused.</p>
<p>“Nope!”</p>
<p>After two minutes, they sat on the couch, with Ty Lee still holding on to the other. </p>
<p>After three minutes, Ty Lee forgot about the damn video, and just focused on hugging her girlfriend. She was fully aware that she was acting clingy but she honestly didn’t care. “We deserve this”, she thought to herself, resting her head on Mai’s shoulder  </p>
<p>After five minutes, Mai asked, “Not that I don’t love hugging you, but babe, why this long?”.</p>
<p>“Cuz, when I’m hugging you, it’s easier for me to do this”, Ty Lee answered before gently placing a kiss on Mai’s cheek. </p>
<p>“And this.”, she added with another kiss. </p>
<p>“And this.”, she said finally, before peppering Mai with kisses, and soon enough, she saw the smile she so loved on Mai’s face. </p>
<p>“You’re so adorable. You know that right?”, Mai asked, her smile only growing when Ty Lee looked up at her and grinned. </p>
<p>“Yep!”</p>
<p>“And Ty Lee?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Don’t think I don’t see the camera over there.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading it! Hope you liked it!</p>
<p>Come scream with me about ATLA on my tumblr : junesbiceps</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>